The Fire In Your Eyes
by theabridgedkuriboh
Summary: ITS KAGEHINA WEEK. FINALLY. Here's my contribution to this wonderful week of ours that celebrates two of our favorite dorks. :D


Hey guys, this is my first Haikyuu fanfiction. So, as you may know, it is Kagehina week so I decided that I'm going to participate. (I SHIP IT TO DEATH) Anyways, I'm sorry if it isn't that good. I'm still not that great with personality or dialogue for these two yet...I apologize if its a little OOC. I hope its not though because if it is I'll cry.

ALSO I DON'T KNOW SHIT ABOUT VOLLEYBALL. I suck at Volleyball so I hope that all my information is right. I only placed volleyball twice and i sucked both times.

Anyways, enough about me, ON TO THE KAGEHINA *-*

* * *

The Fire In Your Eyes

Kageyama may not be able to see the look in Hinata's eyes when he spikes a ball, but he knew that they were full of fire, and that fire showed everyone on the opposite side of the net that he was a force to be reckoned with, despite his height. That he took the game seriously, and yet still has fun with it. That fire that burned in Hinata's eyes was what also drove Kageyama to better perfect his tosses so that they stayed in sync with Hinata's jumps. It would help both himself and Hinata grow stronger.

With every step that was made on the court, Kageyama kept tabs on them all. He would tune out the excess squeaking and focus on the steps of the spikers and those on the opposite side of the court. And when he felt the time was right, the ball in his grasp, he would give it just enough strength, just enough push, to make the ball go right into Hinata's palm, giving him his chance for a clean spike.

That was what he dreamed of doing. Becoming the best spiker, for someone to be able to meet his tosses and be able to spike them with great accuracy. No one else has ever been able to do so, not until he came to Karasuno, not until he believed that Hinata was ready and gave the boy a toss that his hope for someone to be able to work with his tosses became reality.

Hinata was that person, that single hope that he was looking for, along with his teammates as well, Kageyama grew stronger than ever before.

"Come on, just one more." Hinata pleaded with his hands together over his head.

Kageyama was used to this kind of thing. Hinata could practice for hours on end, he himself as well could do the same, but that doesn't mean that he always wanted to practice all the time, everyday in to the dead of night. With his hands held firmly around the volleyball, he took a quick breath.

"One more time. After that, we pack up and lock up. We have practice early in the morning, Daichi-senpai and Sugawara-senpai wouldn't be pleased knowing that we didn't get enough sleep." Kageyama replied as he grabbed another ball out of the bin.

"Yeah, yeah whatever. Just do it." Hinata said with great enthusiasm.

Kageyama readied himself at the front of the court, he watched as Hinata readied himself as well, with his arms out in front of him ready to receive against his serve. With his left arm outstretched in front of him as he held the ball, Kageyama then took a few brisk steps and jumped up and served the ball, hitting the ball as he tossed it up.

Hinata did his best to receive the toss, but couldn't help but stumble to the ground on his knees as he did. So, when Hinata hit the ball, Kageyama watched as it came towards him. He ran down the court until he just underneath the ball and placed his hands over his head. When he felt the ball cradled in his hands, he gave it a push towards Hinata.

Hinata immediately ran after the ball. His feet moving as if on instinct. With a powerful leap, Hinata jumped in front of the net, his hand up and behind him ready to spike. He could see the other side beginning to get clearer and clearer, until it was. Hinata grinned to himself and spiked the ball as it made itself known in his palm.

Kageyama watched from his spot on the court as Hinata spiked the ball. He couldn't help but feel good that his toss was successful once again.

So, as Hinata came back onto the ground, the ball slammed down on to the gym floor, the hard rubber connecting to hard wood floor made a loud sound which echoed against the walls.

Hinata fist pumped the air with a huge smile on his face as he celebrated his successful spike.

"Did you see that? It was amazing." Hinata shouted in glee. He brought his arms to his chest and bounced on the heels of his feet. "Kageyama, your tosses are so awesome." Hinata hadn't even noticed he said that out loud.

Kageyama couldn't help but take in Hinata's words of praise. He walked off the court and took a drink from his sports bottle.

"Alright, time to get this placed cleaned up. I want to get home soon. I'm starving." Hinata said as he grabbed a mop from against the wall.

Kageyama did not respond to Hinata's statement, instead he just began to collect the stray volleyball scattered across the court from their practice tosses.

After a few minutes, Hinata stopped mopping and looked back across the court at Kageyama.

"Hey Kageyama," Hinata leaned against the mop, his chin on the top of the wooden stick. "Thanks for practicing with me. It means a lot."

Kageyama resisted the urge to roll his eyes or shake his head in apathy. He didn't know why Hinata was thanking him.

"Look," Kageyama grabbed his things and turned back to face Hinata. "Practicing with you is normal. We're teammates now. Teammates practice together all the time. Not to mention that since we are a package deal now, I'm obligated to practice with you whenever I can."

"But still~!" Hinata pouted.

"But nothing. Now come on, lets get out of here. You said you were hungry right?" Kageyama said.

Hinata held his stomach, a small blush on his cheeks. "Maybe."

"Then come on. If you're good, maybe I'll get you a meat bun on the way."

"Oh, yes please. Let's go."

Hinata grabbed hold of Kageyama's wrist and began to drag him off out of the gym and down the small arc-way, only to have Kageyama yank himself from Hinata's hold since he had to lock the gymnasium doors.

Hinata was crazy for those meat buns! Kageyama almost regretted bringing it up.

Almost.


End file.
